Not an easy choice
by Saeshmea
Summary: “Stop meeting Lionel Luthor if you don’t want me to leave forever” said Clark to her mother when he discover that she's having a relationship with him... .. . Which will be her choice... her son, or her love? Don't trust on your wishes... RW PLEASE, KISSE
1. Introduction

**Not an easy choice - introduction**

"Why did you need to do that?!" exclaimed her.

"I was just trying to protect you…" answered him.

"Protect me?! What from?!" she asked upset "From two possible votes from the next campaign?"

"No… from two millionaire businessmen eager for having you on their hands!" he shouted.

Martha and Lionel were arguing as they were returning from a charity party in Metropolis on Lionel's Limousine. Suddenly they listened a big noise on the motor and the car stopped.

"What's wrong, Justin?" asked Lionel to his driver.

"It's seems that the car has not gasoil… I'm going to the town for some help" Answered, going out the car.

"We can call somebody by the car's phone…" said Lionel.

"No, I've already tried it… we're too far from the city and there's not line…"

"Ok… we'll wait here…" said Lionel as the driver left. It was dark and it seems it was going to rain soon.

"What's on?" asked Martha when Lionel closed the door.

"It seems that we're going to stay here for a long while… Justin's gone to have some gas for the car…"

"Great! That's great!" said her sarcastically.

"Hey! That's not my fault!"

"No… but I have to stay here with my personal 'hero' until his driver comes back…" after that she tried to not say anything else. She just sat at one of the corners of the sit and looked how it began to rain slowly outside.

Lionel stayed at the other corner, without say anything too, just looking her upset face, and giggling of her childish behaviour… he loved that from her… he loved all from her.

When the rain became harder and the moon light came into the car from one of the windows, Martha began to be a little cold and rounded her legs with her arms to get warm. She left her head on her knees and closed her eyes to think on something else that wasn't the cold she was feeling from her feet to her shoulders.

Lionel noticed that, so he took off his jacket and covered Martha with it. She opened her eyes when she felt the cloth on her skin, and removed it when she remembered that she was angry with him.

"I don't need it!" she said.

"Don't do that, please… you're trembling of cold…" said Lionel covering her again. And after his hands left the jacket on her naked shoulders, they slide down her body, and caressed her soft knees and her brightly red hair.

"Thanks" whispered Martha smiling.

"I love to protect you, Martha… I'm not trying to be a 'hero'… But you have to admit that there are things that you can't manage…" he said.

"Like take a jacket with me previewing that I will stay in the road in a cold night?" she said sarcastically.

"No… like treat with businessman whose only objective it to control people like you…"

"Oh… and what type of people am I, Lionel?" asked her.

"A wonderful senator whose only wish is to improve the state and the country with justice and wisdom… a person who likes to trust in people, and usually does it absolutely blind, trusting in people who can hurt her…" he was staring at her pretty blue eyes and she couldn't remove her look from his.

"Sometimes we have to give a chance to people who can hurt us…" she said putting her look deeply on his eyes.

"I would never hurt you… you know it…" said him taking her words as if they were directly for him.

"Why do you like to protect me, Lionel? You're always there for me… you're always looking after me and Clark… but I can't give anything back to you…"

"I'm not asking anything from you, Martha…I just want to take care of you…" he said not loosing the contact view with her.

"Why? I want to know why?"

"Because… because…" his voice was lower as his mind thought if the best was to say it or not.

"Why, Lionel? Why do you like as much to help me… to protect me?" she insisted."

"Because I love you…" he said on a sight.

"You what?!" she exclaimed.

"I love you!" he shouted "I love you since too long, and I don't want you to be hurt by anybody!" he seemed upset with her for obligate him to say it, and he left the car closing the door bravely.

She opened the door again, but stayed in.

"Lionel, please… come back into the car" she ordered "It's raining to hard out there!"

"I'm fine here!"

"Ok…" said leaving the jacket of him, that she still having on, on the sit "If you don't come… I go…" and she went out the car. Her dress got wet before she closed the door, and also her hair.

"What are you doing!? You're going to catch a cold if you stay under the rain!" he exclaimed.

"Great. It will be you fault… because we need to talk, and I'm not going to talk with you from the car, if you are outside…" she said hugging herself because it was really cold out there.

"What do you want to talk about? I said more than I should…" said him putting down his look.

"I don't think so…" answered her as a drop felt form her nose.

"Don't you?"

"No…" she said it seriously, staring at his eyes and stepping closer to him "because I love you too…"

Non of them said anything after her words. They stayed under the dark of night, under the hard rain, they both were wet, they both were cold…but they stayed just looking at each other, waiting for something to brake that moment… and it happened, suddenly they saw a light not too far from them, they listened a motor noise… and when they realised… a car was running to them.

Lionel react quickly grasping her arm and pulling her out of the road. When the car pass next to them they got more wet, and more cold… but more close to each other, too.

Lionel caressed her cheek to clean some mud on her face, and she held his hand and took it to her lips, kissing it softly.

"You saved me again… hero" whispered her.

"I…" Lionel was wordless.

"You needn't say anything… just let me thanks what you did…" said her rounding him with her arms "... let me thank you all what you've done for me…" added sliding her lips to his mouth and kissing it tasting the mud, the rain, the saliva… and the love when he kissed her back.

"Maybe I should tell this to you before…" he said.

"Of course you should… because now we have to make the most of the time we have…" said her as she held his hands and pulled him with her to the car again.

They kissed twice before go inside, and Martha lied on the back sit of the limousine as Lionel took off her panties, sliding them slowly through her wet long legs, and caressed her tights as he sat astride on her. She undid his shirt buttons as her hands join her muscled chest, and then she slide them to his trousers and removed them as she felt his cold fingers playing kindly under the skirt of the dress she still wearing. Suddenly she moaned as the pleasure run over her all body, and she had to grasp the material of the sit to stand that wonderful feeling. Lionel noticed her happiness and smiled as he lied his body over her to taste her mouth once again. He didn't realised that doing that he stopped his finger's game, but Martha remembered that to him grabbing his hand and taking in back to its job.

"Don't stop now… please…" she said on a large moan as Lionel continued. But then he stopped again to join her wonderful body as nature want it to be, and when Martha felt the tip of his large big think between his legs going deeper than anything had ever gone inside of herself, her moans and groans became louder and full of more pleasure.

But as Martha yelled, Lionel was groaning too, and finally left his love liquid into her.

"Oh, no! Not now!" exclaimed her sadly on a moan feeling her pussy enough wet to explode soon. But before he could continue her reply, Lionel had already kneeled down and his head was now between her tights as his fingers returned to their game again, too.

"Oh god!" yelled Martha grasping hardly the material of the sit again trying to care that much pleasure she was feeling, and suddenly, she came too, and Lionel lick all her love liquid, and taste it as if it was made of roses, giving Martha a little more pleasure after the end.

"Why haven't we done that before?!" exclaimed her as she was breathing hard, grasping his cheeks and kissing his lips bravely. "You're wonderful"

"No… you are. I am just being with you…" he whispered on her ear before they listened somebody knocking the door's dark crystal. "Who's there?" asked Lionel.

"It's me, boss" said Justin's voice "I've came back with the gas. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Lionel, doing his buttons again as Martha kissed his neck and caressed his muscles, giggling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed laughing as Martha licked his ear "Martha please" whispered, but she didn't stop "We're fine, Justin. Do what you have to do and continue with the travel…"

"Ok boss" said the boy from the other side, and a few minutes later they listened the driver's door opening and the motor going on.

When they arrived to the farm it was later than midnight and it had stopped raining.

"I love you…" said Lionel kissing Martha as she went out the car.

"I love you too" she kissed him back and closed it, but before the car had left she opened it again "You know… Clark's at Chloe's today… I mean… I will spend the night alone and, I'm afraid of torments…"

"It's not raining…" pointed Lionel smiling.

"Are you going to come in?" she asked impatiently.

"Sure, I will…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Not an easy choice - 1**

Martha opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she smelt his man's sweat near her. She caressed his hair, and round him with her arm touching again his muscled chest. He still asleep, she kissed his shoulder, and licked his neck as he opened his eyes too and smiled feeling her soft lips on his skin.

"I've dreamed this too many times…" he whispered as she kissed his lips.

"Dream what?"

"Finding you with me on the morning, caressing you hair as it shine with the first light of the day, feeling your hands on my skin, your lips on mine…" Martha kissed him and didn't let him to continue.

"Well… you'll have to get use to this…" she said sliding her hand under the sheets of the bed.

"I think I can get use to it very easy…" he said after a moan as Martha's hand began to play between his legs. They giggled as they kissed and Martha continued her game.

"What's on?" asked him after Martha had suddenly stopped.

"The door…" she exclaimed on a whisper "It's Clark!"

"Well… we'll tell him…" he said kissing her chin.

"No. You must leave."

"What?"

"He can't see you here! He would kill me if she finds out that I'm with… you"

"But…"

"Please…" she stared at him with begging eyes.

Without say anything else he took his clothes and hided himself into the wardrobe. Martha lied again on the bed and covered herself with the sheets as she listened steps coming upstairs and her room's door opening.

"Mum?" Clark whispered coming inside and sitting on the bed "Good morning mummy…"

"Good morning sweetheart…" she said like if she had just woken up "What are you doing here as early?"

"I have some university work to do so I tried to not come back too late…" he stopped to kiss her cheek "How was your yesterday's party?"

"Fine" she said.

"Did Lionel take you back home?" he asked "Because you know I don't like you to drive alone at night…"

"He did, dear, you needn't worry… Lionel loves to take care of me…" she said caressing his son's cheek and smiling.

"Well… I just need him to take you home when I can't, nothing else… I can look after you the rest of the time…" he kissed her forehead and left the room as Martha walked to the wardrobe where Lionel was.

"I'm really sorry for that, Lionel… but…"

"I understand… don't worry… it's too early for him…"

"Too early… yeah… that's it…" she kissed him quickly and asked him to stay there until Clark left to his classes. That was nearly two hours later.

A few weeks later Martha was at her office reading the newspaper when she stopped at the seventh page, politic section, romances; it said: "Senator Martha Kent finds the love again on her supporter number one, Lionel Luthor, the millionaire owner of the Luthor Corporation, just a few months after her husband and elected senator Jonathan Kent." And there was a photograph about her going out of Lionel's limousine in front of the Senate offices, and kissing him.

Martha threw the newspaper on the floor as the phone rang.

"Yeah?" she asked nervous.

"Have you seen the newspaper today?" asked Lionel's voice.

"I've just done it…" she said "Clark will see this… and he'll be really upset…"

"Do you want me to drive you to the farm, today?"

"No… it would be worst…"

Her hands trembled. She knew that Clark would be inside and he must had seen the papers…

"Sweetheart…?" she asked stepping inside.

"At the living room, mum…" said a serious Clark.

"Hello dear" she tried to smile, but his upset face stopped her try.

"Say me that this is not true, please…" asked leaving a newspaper, opened by the page of her photograph, on the table.

"I…" her voice trembled as her hands and legs "I…"

"What were you thinking on?!" shouted Clark scaring her and making her sit on a chair. "Dad dead just a few months before… how could you… how…?!"

"Your father dead nearly a year ago, Clark… I know Lionel from longer… we just… get closer to each other and… found out new feelings between…"

"No! Stop it! I don't… I don't want to listen it!"

"Clark, please…" she was nearly crying.

"Shut up!" he ordered "He'd always hurt this family… he was dad's worst enemy! He knows about me, mum! How can you…!?"

"I love him, Clark…"

"Shut up!" and on an impulse that he would have preferred to control, he slapped her and she nearly fell from the chair, but he took her. "Sorry" he quickly said. She was staring at him with frighten on her eyes. "I didn't want to…" he tried to apologize "… but…"

"I'm your mother, Clark" said her standing up and removing from his hand "I'm not going to allow this behaviour on you" she was trying to stop her tears and caressing her cheek that really hurt her.

"I'm really sorry, mum… but you have to understand that I can't care this relationship. Lionel's the worst man on the world… you doesn't deserve to be with him, and he doesn't deserve you…"

"But we're in love, Clark… and he's changed… you should…"

"I want you to stop this, mum; for yourself, for dad's memory… and for me. Because if you continue with this madness relationship you'll lose me…"

"What does it mean?"

"Stop meeting Lionel Luthor if you don't want me to leave forever"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 2

**Not an easy choice – 2**

Martha opened a drawer and took a photo-album from it. Then she sat down again and opened it on one of the first pages: it was she, dressed on white, kissing Jonathan on an old big photograph. Their wedding was a modest ceremony with just a few friends and a lunch at the farm. Jonathan's father had dead a few months ago, Martha's one didn't want to go, and they hadn't enough moment to invite too much people. Instead of that she remembered it as on of the greatest days of her life. They didn't know that she wouldn't be able to born a baby yet, so both of them wished to have a big family.

She turned some pages. She remembered the day of the photograph and smiled shyly: she was swimming on the lake, naked. Jonathan took her on a picnic, because she'd spent a week crying without go out of the room, without eat… after the doctor told her that she was sterile. So Jonathan tried to make her happy. He always knew how to do that… That day, near the lake, Jonathan promised her that he would do the impossible to give her a son to love; instead he had to sell the farm to pay an adoption. And he nearly did it, but Martha didn't let him… she remembered him that the farm had been the Kent's home for three generations, and he couldn't sell it… she said him that he needn't worry, that if they had to be parents God would help them to find their baby… And he did…

A few pages later there was a photo of little Clark playing baseball with Jonathan. He was just four years and he played with the strength of an adult. She giggled a while, and after cried a little moved, remembering the day she thought they would die on the car when the meteors felt around them, before a little dark-hair boy smiled at her being nude on the field. That was God's answer to her prays… she felt it as this when she took Clark on her arms the first time. She felt that child as hers as if he had been born from herself that terrible morning for everybody… but as wonderful for them.

She broke down and began to cry absolutely desperately. Clark was the air she need to life. From the instant she knew that he would be hers, she promised herself that she would never… never leave him; that she would give herself from his; that she would starve to death before let her son go hungry…

What was she supposed to do now? Jonathan was dead, Clark was her family, her son, her life… but Lionel was her love… Her tears were making wet a little photograph of the three: Jonathan, Clark and Martha. It was taken on his first birthday, not from his born (because they really didn't know it), it was the birthday of the day he found them, his parents…

The door rang and Martha got frightened a while. She stood up, drying her tears, and walked to the door. It was Lionel.

"Hi" he said before noticed her sadness "What's the matter?" asked as Martha let her body on his arms and he round her as she began to cry again on his shoulder. "Clark didn't like the news… isn't it?"

"Oh Lionel!" she exclaimed among her cry as Lionel closed the door and both stepped in.

He made her sat on the couch and tried to calm her…

"He didn't understand, Lionel… He got really upset…"

"Well… he will understand… he's your son… you needn't worry…"

"No… he won't, dear… He… Clark… asked me to… leave you"

"What?!" exclaimed him unbelieving.

"He doesn't want me to see you anymore…"

"What did you say him?"

"He's my son! He's my only son! He's my life, Lionel… you have to understand this…"

"I do… but…"

"I can't risk to lose him… but I neither want to lose you…"

Lionel round her shoulders sweetly.

"You will never lose me…"

"But I can't betray him… I…"

Lionel put a finger on her lips and she shut up. Then she caressed them and moved himself closer to kiss her softly.

"When I felt in love with you I knew I already had two competitors running to your heart in front of me… One was your husband; the other is your son…"

"You arrived to my heart longer before, Lionel…"

"But now you're asking me to leave you…"

"You needn't…"

"No… I wouldn't be able to stop meeting you if I stay here… I would be able to do a madness just to look at your eyes once again…"

"I'm sorry…" said Martha crying as Lionel stood up.

"Don't say that, please…" he caressed her cheeks and kissed each of them before taste her lips for the last time "Just say that you love me"

"I love you" whispered Martha because she hadn't enough force to speak louder.

"I love you too" and to stop the desire of taking her with him, far away, to have her just for himself; Lionel just leaved a touch of his lips on her right hand.

Lionel went into the limousine, and as the car drove out of the Kent's farm forever, he began to cry, thinking on what could have been and never would.

Meanwhile Martha just let her body fall on the floor and hugged her legs, and stayed crying sitting on the hall's cold floor until Clark arrived later and found her still crying.

"What's the matter, mum?" he asked as if they hadn't argued a few hours ago.

"Nothing…" she answered trying to stop her tears and standing up "Sorry… I didn't cook anything, but you've some…"

"It's for… Him?" asked Clark interrupting her.

"You needn't worry for that anymore… he's left forever…" she answered walking to the kitchen.

"I'm doing it for your well-being, mum… We'll be better without Lionel Luthor in our lives… you'll find a new love… you'll see…"

"I don't need it, Clark… I have you… that's what I need… and you want me just being with you… don't you?"

And before he could answer her sarcasm Martha had already disappeared behind the door…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 3

**Not an easy choice - 3**

Clark cooked a special dinner for his mother, but she didn't left her room. The next morning, she neither went downstairs to have breakfast, but Clark began to be really worried when she'd spent two full days eating nothing.

"Mum! Mum, you need to eat something…" shouted him from the other side of the door "Mum, please… just let me take you something…" He wait a few seconds, and seeing that she wasn't going to answer, he broke down the door and went in.

She seemed asleep, but she was pale, she hardly breath, and Clark wasn't able to wake her up.

Martha felt a hand holding hers, and caressed it softly and smiling weakly.

"Lionel…" she whispered.

"No, mum… it's me, Clark…"

"Clark!" she exclaimed realizing that she was in a hospital room just with her son "What…?"

"I found you unconscious on the bed, mum… You've spent too much time without eat… you shouldn't done it! You really scared me!" said sitting next to her and caressing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, my dear… I didn't want to scare you…" said her making an effort to stand her arm and caress his cheek. He held her hand to help her.

"You don't need to be sorry… but we're going to eat together this midday to make sure that you win your force again… ok?" he smiled and she did it too.

The next morning, feeling better, Martha woke up and dressed herself after Clark left the farm. She went downstairs and tried to do something, to keep herself busy, because her short holidays were going to end soon and she really didn't want to stay anymore in bed.

As she was cooking the lunch, the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Senator Kent?" asked a woman's voice "It's Annie" that was her assistant.

"What's the matter?" asked Martha kindly.

"I call to advice you that you're going to be sent an airplane ticket for this evening…"

"This evening?!"

"Yeah… I'm sorry… it seems an emergency… You've to be at the west coast early in the morning for a meeting… that's all I know…" told the woman.

"But I haven't been sent anything… and I wasn't coming back to the office until Wednesday…"

"I know, Mrs., but they seem to really need you there…"

"So you're leaving!" exclaimed Clark after Martha told it to him and while she was preparing her suitcase.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry, sweetheart… but it was a surprise for me too… I'll be back as soon it's possible…"

"But you've been sick, mum! You shouldn't travel now!"

"Don't worry, honey… I'll be fine…" she hold his chin and left a kiss on his cheek before leave.

A limousine was waiting her at the airport went she went down the plane, and it drove her to a very luxury hotel, where she was given the key of the suit 507. It was a wonderful room with its own living room, its own kitchen, and even a wonderful terrace with a Jacuzzi. The first she did was rang Clark to tell him that she was fine, and then she went to have a shower.

The water slide slowly down her skin… it was a wonderful image… The noise of the shower didn't let her listen the steps of the man who was going inside… He left a hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist, and pushed her against the wall as his foot went into the bath too. It happened very fast, and then he muzzled her with his hand before she could scream, as she tried to release… but she couldn't…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 4

**Not an easy choice - 4**

He slide the hand on her waist to her breast, right where he could feel better the hard beat of her heart.

For a while she felt really scared, so he calmed her kissing softly her wet neck. When her breath became calmer he removed his hand from her mouth and caressed her naked arm, under the falling water, and stopped at her hand, playing with her fingers, as his voice touched softly her ear in a whisper:

"I've missed you…" he said.

"Lionel!" she exclaimed as her tears mixed the water. She wanted to turn round and hug him, feel his skin touching hers, feel his heat, feel his love… But he grasped sweetly her hand against the wall and didn't let her to turn yet, but stayed closer to her letting her know how much he was desiring her at that moment.

She moaned as he smelt her just-washed red-hair and, as the water still falling on their nude bodies, Lionel loved her as if they had been separated for months.

When Lionel felt himself finally satisfied made Martha turn round and face him.

They stayed staring at each other for a while, saying nothing, just remembering why they were as much in love of each other's eyes… Martha was going to brake the silent when Lionel interrupted her joining his lips with hers, tasting again her sweet flavour… and meanwhile his hand slide down caressing her tummy until arrived between her legs and began to play there just to gave her the same satisfaction he had had.

"Oh, Lionel…" she yelled "I've missed you too much…"

As she enjoyed his fingers' game he continued kissing her.

"I told you that I would be able to do a madness just to see your shiny blue eyes again…" said him as two of his fingers were dancing into her body.

"Have you prepared all this?" asked among her groans.

"I'm sorry…" said him caressing her wet hair with his free hand "… I knew we shouldn't meet but… I was told that you'd been in the hospital and I needed to know if you where fine"

She kissed him sweetly and smiled "I am… Now"

"Oh, my love… I wanted to tell you my plan but… you wouldn't have been able to lie Clark… I knew it…"

"I thought I was dying without you, Lionel…" said her after a long moan.

"I can't live without you, Martha… We have to make Clark understand us… because if I have to be separated from you, knowing that I can be next to you… I prefer to kill myself…"

"Don't say that! Not even thing on it! I would never face your death, Lionel… I need you with me… But I can't lose my son… he's my life…"

"And what am I?" asked him stopping his game.

"You're my heart, dear… it beats just because of you…" said her holding his face and tasting his lips sweetly as his fingers continued with what they were doing.

When they went out of the bathroom they loved themselves again on the bed, and during the couple days that Martha spent out of Smallville they didn't left their suite for anything.

"I would really like that Clark understood this, Lionel… my only wish is to share my life with you…"

"Trust me, we'll be together very soon…"

"How?"

"I'm not already sure… but I can't live without you…."

"Are we going to meet soon?"

"I love you, my dear…" said him holding her hand and kissing it, like he did the first time they said goodbye, and without answer her question "I love you…" he repeated as she walked to the fly's door.

"How was the travel?" asked Clark to his mother when she came back.

"Boring… you know… a meeting after an other meeting…" answered her leaving a kiss on his cheek and running upstairs nearly crying. She hated lying to her son…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 5

**Not an easy choice - 5**

The first days after her return Martha seemed happier, but when it had passed a week without any news from Lionel, she began to worry again. Every time that the phone rang she wished it was him… every time that somebody knocked the door she wished it was him… every time that she took her post she wished to find a letter from him… but it wasn't and she could just imagine to listen his voice at the other side of the phone, or to find him at the other side of the door, or to read his handwriting on an envelope.

It was exasperating, she couldn't talk to anybody because she was supposed to not know anything about Lionel never again… but she really needed it… she really needed him…

Her desperation ended nearly two weeks after her travel. She came back home from a meeting, Clark wasn't there, all seemed normal, until she found a big present on her bed. She opened it… it seemed a dress… a beautiful white dress… and a target.

"Do you want to share your life with me?" it said. Martha thought the answer on her mind. "Turned it if you answered yes" she obeyed the target and at the other side the note was longer.

"Hello My Dear, I've missed you a lot… If you're reading this it means that you really want to share our lives… I need you to trust in me one more time… Put on my present… I hope you like it… And get yourself ready for a really special evening… a limousine will be waiting at you outside at five o'clock. Absolutely yours, L.L."

Martha left the target and took out the dress from its box. It was wonderful… it seemed made of silver and pearls.

Clark had just ended a class when he nearly collided with a man.

"Hi Clark" said the man.

"Lionel…" said the boy not very kindly "What's the matter?"

"Clark… firstly, I want you to know that I really understand your wish to protect your mother… but you're growing… you're a man now, and you should leave this job to someone else…"

"Do you mean someone like you, Lionel?"

"I love your mother, Clark…"

"Don't say that! This words sound too bad from you…"

"It doesn't matter what you want, Clark… it just happened… we're in love… and we just want to be together…" said Lionel trying to be the most honest he could.

"My mother doesn't need you…"

"Of course she does… Don't you understand that she felt sick because she missed me?" After this words of Lionel Clark rest in silent "You know what's to love someone who you can't be with… Why are you making your mother suffer something like this? Doesn't she deserve the opportunity to love another man?"

"She does… but not you…" said finally Clark.

"We don't choose the person who we fall in love with, Clark… but we can choose to share our life with her, or not… I want to share mine with hers… and she wants it too…" he looked to the boy with tears on his eyes "Clark… you don't need to lose a mother to accept her happiness… and you wouldn't be winning another father… I… we… just want you to give an opportunity to our love… to our relationship… Clark… your mother really needs you with hers…"

Clark look was lost on the floor as his mind was gone remembering all the times that his mother had sacrificed herself for his well-being.

Martha went out the white limousine that had picked her up at the farm. It had left her in front of the judge… She went inside… Lionel wasn't there…

"Martha Kent?" asked a voice behind her.

"Yeah…" she answered turning round. It was a woman with a pink tulips bouquet on her hands and a big smile on her face "That's for you…" she said giving her the flowers "Come with me…"

They walked throw a corridor as fast that she couldn't ask where were they going. Then the they turn to the left and stopped in front a double door that suddenly opened.

"Hello mum…" said Clark's voice sweetly.

"Honey! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed her a little scared.

"Forget your questions, mum… just accept my apologizes… I asked you to make an impossible choice… and you didn't deserve it… I want you to be happy… and it doesn't matter who you want to be with…" he ended and opened the door again as they began to walked. It was sounding pachelbel's canon from an old piano… some empty chairs at each side, and at the end of the room… the judge… and Lionel…

Some tears felt from Martha's cheeks as Clark walked her to the man she loved the most in the world.

Without words, Clark joined his mother's hand with Lionel's, and he kissed it softly as Martha dried her tears with her free hand.

"Is this real?" asked her smiling.

"Just if you really want it to happen…"

"But we never talked about… wedding…"

"Right…" said Lionel nodding… and then he kneeled down without left her hand "Martha Clark Kent, do you want to marry me?"

"Sure I want!" she exclaimed jumping to his arms crying.

"Fine… Now we can continue with the ceremony…" said Clark looking to the judge and smiling then to his mother.

THE END.


End file.
